<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gas station order (eren x reader) by hunterheichou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105378">gas station order (eren x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterheichou/pseuds/hunterheichou'>hunterheichou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOT one shot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Modern AU, Modern Era, One Shot, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterheichou/pseuds/hunterheichou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a three quarters amount of blueberry with sprite on top of it, just the way eren liked it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren and Reader, Eren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gas station order (eren x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by The Neighbourhood - Stargazing, so you are welcome to listen to this song if you want to dive right into your feels &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren’s slender fingers reached over to your face, removing the blue strands from your eyes by tucking them behind your ears. You diverted your gaze from the heavily star-studded sky to his beaming teal irises.</p><p>“What?” You couldn’t help but to carve a smile when you saw his little smirk. </p><p>“You look so pretty underneath the stars.”</p><p>You shook your head in denial and laughed. You were in the middle of the third interstate road tour with your four-month boyfriend, Eren. This one was heading to Oklahoma, because he “couldn’t miss my first motocross event for shit.” This was going to be his first time seeing the motocross event firsthand, and you were somewhat touched that he chose to see it with you and not his guy friends. Despite the stress of having to sneak out and lying to your parents, you enjoyed the thrill of being with him. He was everything but perfect, and you liked it like that. </p><p>“Look at that, that’s Taurus,” You pointed up to the vast navy canvas blanketing the both of you, with your finger moving in order to connect the stars hanging upon you.</p><p>“You’re an astrology bible,” Eren chuckled, eyes never leaving your face as you were deep in your own world. You insisted to stop when you came across this field while passing through the borders of Colorado. The stars were just magnificent tonight and you couldn’t miss them. Despite initially being against the idea, Eren couldn’t help but to take a stop on your journey when he saw the joy in your eyes as you looked up.</p><p>“It’s interesting, you boys just don’t have taste,” you mocked, your index finger poking his chest as you said so. He grabbed your finger and kissed it softly, before trailing more kisses on the back of your hand, then your wrist. </p><p>You smiled and grabbed his face before reaching out for his cold and chapped lips for a kiss. It immediately sent shivers and warmth down your spine at the same time, which happened every time the two of you shared your breaths. He pressed his face against yours, heat transmitted through the warm breaths coming from his mouth.</p><p>Minutes seemed to pass and now he was on top of you, but you knew that it would be too much to do it on an empty field, at approximately 2 AM with cars passing by. Using your right hand to stop his chest from pressing yours, you grinned as you looked up to him, cheeks flushing from the action you both did just now. He knew that you didn’t want to take it any further, so he just left a peck on your temple. Still, he remained on top of you, waiting for you to say a word.</p><p>“I’m thirsty,” you whispered, a puff of air leaving your mouth as you did so. </p><p>“Gas station?” He raised his brows and smirked. You nodded in agreement, smiling. </p><p>—</p><p>Eren parked in front of a dimly lit gas station with no one currently filling up gas or even shopping, aside from an old man who was slowly dozing off as the cashier. Eren helped you unclasp your helmet, before doing it on his. You always complained about his helmet, saying how it was more complicated than the other helmets you could find. But now that you were used to him unclasping the helmet he got you for your first month together, you didn’t want him to find a new one. As if he’d get a new one, you could unclasp it on your own. </p><p>He fixed your hair before reaching out for your blue highlight, which was only on the right part of your hair. </p><p>“Why did you choose blue again?” </p><p>“Because it’s your favorite color,” You uttered. He loved this short story too much, that he was addicted to it at this point. Now, you would always have to retouch the color of your blue streak whenever it was fading away. Once you planned on re-dying that part into the original color of your hair, and he decided to give a silent treatment as a sign of protest. </p><p>He smiled at your answer like he always did, although it was always similar. It didn’t matter, because he would be sad if one day it would change. </p><p>“Let’s go,” He held out his hand for you to hold after fixing your hair and his; which was neatly tied to a bun after being a mess from getting trapped in his helmet. You gladly took his sturdy hand and followed him inside the gas station.</p><p>In the gas station, Eren took you to the slushy corner, where you could distinguish three flavors; pineapple, strawberry, and blueberry. </p><p>“These flavors don’t go together,” you whined as you furrowed your eyebrows. Eren raised a brow at you. “I have a secret recipe,” he winked before reaching out for a slushy cup  located just beside the machine. </p><p>He filled the cup with a three quarters amount of blueberry slushy and then filled the remaining part with Sprite, which came from the soft drink machine located next to the slushy machine. After that, he grabbed a straw and poked through the hole of the lid. </p><p>“Give it a go,” He held out the cup to you and you reluctantly took it. You looked up to him nervously, and he smiled and nodded in reassurance. </p><p>“Trust me.”</p><p>—</p><p>You smiled as you sipped the blueberry and sprite slushy in the car, waiting for your boyfriend to pay for gas before coming back inside to continue your journey. The old, bitter, yet sweet memories flooded through your mind as you took the slushy in, sip by sip.</p><p>Weeks after you and Eren travelled to Oklahoma for the motocross event, he decided that this could be his career and could not stop talking about it, even after you returned to Arizona. With his hard earned money from his part time job as a mechanic, he managed to buy a motorcycle fit for motocross.</p><p>However, while he was training to polish up his skills, he accidentally pressed the pedal too hard that he hit a giant rock in front of him on the road he trained on, head first. After days of being comatose, Eren was pronounced dead on a rainy Saturday, where it could’ve been your eighth month together. </p><p>Though it was hard to cope with it at first, you finally let Eren and the memories with him rest when you left for college and met your boyfriend, who favored him in so many ways that you could remember. And now, whenever you would stop at a gas station, you had to make the slushy he told you to trust him with.</p><p>“I trust you, Eren,” you sighed, eyes looking at the sun setting before you. You couldn’t help but to reminisce his satisfied smile when you said that and proceeded to drink the slushy until you hit the bottom of the cup within a matter of minutes. That image of him would possibly never leave your mind, even if decades would pass by. </p><p>—</p><p>You scrunched your nose and smiled as you looked up to him, who was silently anticipating your verdict towards his favorite gas station order.</p><p>“Fine, it’s good,” you rolled your eyes teasingly, inviting a chuckle from his low toned voice.</p><p>“I told you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am not that good at angst, but i hope you enjoyed it. as usual, leave out your thoughts as i love reading them! and of course, thank you for taking your time and read &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>